Yandere-septiplier
by zombielawngnomes
Summary: Mark moves to a new town and has to go to a private school. When he first gets there he sees a man who will change his life forever and he will stop at nothing to be with the one and only Sean William McLaughlin
1. Chapter 1

Mark had just started life at this new private school. He was happy and it didn't bother him much that his mom had to move for her job, usually you hear about the kid being mad and upset, but not mark. He was 17 years old and on his last year of high school. He could taste the freedom that was "adulthood".

As mark placed his bike in the bike locks he looked up to see a green haired boy. He had a nice soft laugh, pale skin, and blue eyes that made the ocean look boring. This male in front of him was different than other guys, mark knew this male was going to change his life forever. Mark smiled softly and feels his heart begin to rush a blush taking a place on his cheeks. He bites his lower lip and looked down at the ground trying to avoid eye contact with him as he rushed by to sit at a near by bench to watch him.

Another male with blonde hair walked up to Sean and begins to make a conversation. Mark getting a bit annoyed with that he closely listens in to the conversation. " hey Felix good to see ya!" Felix chuckled and shrugged, placing a hand on the others shoulder. "Hey Sean! Listen I was wondering if you wanted to study tonight? I really need some help with my homework." Sean nods in agreement to go with Felix. "Sure I'd love to help you out. Anything for you." Mark growled. Felix had to go. Sean was marks and he was going to make sure it stayed that way! He stands up, heading into class to learn about the human body.

Once class was done he heads out into the hall, stalking Felix to see where he'd go. Once the halls were clear mark made his move. "Hey, uh I'm lost and need help getting to gym. See I'm kind of new here so I don't know where I'm going." Mark chuckled nervously and Felix smiled. "Yeah I'll help you out!" He heads down the west side and mark tried to make small talk. "So I saw you earlier with a green haired kid. Is he like your best friend or more than friends?" Mark asked a bit awkwardly and Felix blushed. "Well, to be honest I was hoping me and Sean would be more than friends. I plan on asking him out tonight." Marks eye twitches and he smiled sweetly. "You two would make a fantastic couple." The words coming out of his mouth making him sick. Felix walked into the empty locker room. "Well here's the locker room and through those doors is the gy-" mark grabbed a metal pipe from the janitors tool box and knocked out Felix, dragging him over to a large wooden chest full of dirty jerseys. No way was he going to get to his senpai.

As the bell rings to end the school day, mark decided to hang out until everyone's gone to sneak Felix out. As Sean sits at home, looking at his phone for a simple text or phone call saying that Felix was on his way. The time was now midnight. He sighed in disappointment and turned out the lights on his way upstairs. He can't believe Felix blew him off.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark wakes up early then next morning to check on Felix who was in the basement. "Hey, how's it going?" He said softly and closed the door. Felix glanced up, a gag around his mouth and hands tied behind his back. A glare shooting out at mark. Mark tapes a picture of Sean onto the wall with a soft smile. "Perfect." He said and glanced back at Felix before hitting him in the face. "That's my boy. Not yours. The faster you learn that the better." Mark grabbed his school bag, heading upstairs quickly. "BYE MOM IM GOING TO SCHOOL!" He yelled up the second flight of stairs before running off.

At school Sean was a bit depressed, sitting at a table by himself as he doodled on a piece of paper. Mark walked by slowly and blushed madly before another male sits across from Sean. Mark noticed the other and was a bit confused. The male had his eyes covered by brown hair, a white hoddie and simple blue jeans. Mark didn't understand who this guy was. But he also had to go. Marks eye twitched when the other opened his mouth. "Hey dude, what's got ya down?" His voice was smooth. Smooth like butter. Sean glanced up at the male. "Oh hey cry. Nothing really.." Cry taps his fingers. "Dude. That's bull just say what's bothering you." Sean bites his lower lip before speaking. "Felix stood me up last night. Which was a Load of shit because I stayed up all night and waited for him!" Sean snapped and runs a hand through his hair. "Oh well nothing I can do about it now." Sean said and stands up. As he walked around the corner he runs into mark, dropping marks papers all over the floor "oh damn, I am so sorry. I'm a bit off today." Sean smiled up at mark, kneeling down to pick up the papers. Mark just looking down with a large blush. The sight of having Sean kneeling down in front of him on his hands and knees causing his heart rate to pick up. His soul mate had also just touched him! Mark screams inside his head as he opened his mouth. "N...not a...prob..I'm new..here.." Sean smiled, handing mark the papers. "Well let me know if you need anything. I'm usually really good at helping others." Sean walked past mark, rushing to get to class. Mark standing their petrified.

As cry walked past he said under his breath. "Don't even think about it." Mark glared as the other kept walking. Oh yeah. He needed to go. He followed cry into the bathroom after the halls had cleared. He locked the door, leaning against the mirror as he waited for cry to walk out. The moment cry walked out he noticed mark. "What do you want?" Cry asked a bit harsh mark walking over to the other as he washed his hands. "Nothing. Just thinking." Cry glanced up. "You're not going to date Sean. I saw that look you had. Sean's my best bro and you're not his type." Mark nods and runs a thumb over his bottom lip. Humming. He grabbed cry by his hair, smashing his face into the mirror and then the sink. Blood rushed from Cry's nose as he tried to break free of marks grasp. "Get off o-" cry is cut off. His face slammed into the white porcelain again and again. Marks hand holding the back of Cry's bloody head. He throws cry to the ground, stepping over him. "Poor bastard." The screams of cry could be headed through the hall. But not much anyone could do while group conversations and band playing went on in the class rooms mark cleaned up the blood with loads of bleach and what not. Leaving cry alone in the bathroom.

As mark sits in language arts a large siren goes off, students running out to the field. As they stood in a line, police tape blocked off the schools entrance. "What happened" mark asked the teacher. The teacher looking at all the students. "I'd like to apologise it seems a student has died." Everyone freaks out Sean covering his mouth horrified. "Who was it?!" Everyone asked the teacher playing with her papers. "It was cry." Sean's heart sinks to his feet as he falls to the floor, tears falling down his face. Mark looked over at Sean. It hurt him to see him hurt. But it was for the best.


	3. The End?

(This is the author speaking, saying that suicide is never the answer and if you are triggered by injury and suicidal things turn away now. If you feel as though yourself are struggling in this life and feel as though the only way is suicide just know there are other options and you are never alone. You can always get through it. Things may not be good today, or tomorrow but they will be good eventually. You are important and are amazing. Please seek medical help and advice if you are struggling with these issues. You're a beautiful soul and deserve to live a long happy life watching cat videos online and eating your favorite foods. You're all beautiful and wonderful please be safe and always remember you are loved.)

Mark sits at a near by bench watching Sean carefully. The boy looked depressed. Almost like he was alone. The school had become local news due to kids missing and others "committing suicide." Sean was watched over closely now by students, faculty and other parents. All of his friends were killing themselves in the school bathroom, gym, roof, etc. They were worried Sean was going to do the same. As the school bell rings ken walkers over to Sean and gave him a big hug, mark snapping a photo of ken to make sure he remembered who he was.

Sean walked inside, dragging his feet as he looked at the few people left in the halls. What had this school become. He sits down in his desk looking outside at the dark clouds and faint rain hitting the window.

Ken was in class, mark walking in to sit next to him. "Hey ken. I was wondering because you're a bit stronger if you could help me carry cement blocks into the garden maze. I'm part of the garden club and im the only guy so its hard for one guy. Know what I'm saying?" Mark smiled sweetly and ken nods in agreement. "I'd love to does this count towards my community hours to graduate?" Mark nods. "Yes! It totally does! That's why I'm a part of it. You should join." Ken shrugged. "Sure why not. When is it?" Mark raised his hand. "Teach is it OK if I take ken out to the garden real quick to help me move cement blocks and get him signed up!" The teacher nods. "Hurry up. I won't wait on you to continue teaching." Mark and ken get up, heading out into the rain, Sean catching a glimpse of mark and ken walking into the maze. He raised his hand immediately. "Teacher, may I use the restroom?" Sean gets up running towards the exit.

Ken picked up one of the bricks. "Where does it go?" Mark picked up one and heads towards the center. "In the middle we're building a rose garden for the kids who died and went missing." Mark and ken both smile. "that's actually really awesome of you guys. I'd love to help considering most of them were my friends." Mark glanced up. "Oh I'm so sorry. Are you OK?" As ken bends down to place the cement block he opened his mouth to speak, words broken. "Yeah I'm OK, it just hurts. I just wanted to be there for them. I wish I had known what was going through their head when they did that. I wish I could see them now." Mark picked up a rope and smiled, heading over to him. "I'm sure you'll see them soon enough." Ken turned around and saw the wicked smiled. "You killed them? Mark shrugged. " I didn't kill them. I saved them. I'm going to save you too." He goes to strangle ken, ken throwing mark to the ground.

Sean runs up to the large maze, cussing under his breath. "KEN WHERE ARE YOU?!" He yelled and mark looked up ken going to yell. He kicked ken in the stomach and gets up, ken hitting mark with the shovel across the face. Mark gets up, blood dripping from his eyebrow and nose. "You bastard." Sean runs through the maze hitting a few dead ends. "KEN!" Sean yelled a bit louder. Ken yelled back. "SE-" mark wrapped the rope around kens neck and throws the other end over a tree, pulling ken up off the ground. He then tied a tight knot. Ken struggling, gasping for air as he tugged at the tight rope. That little bastard was going to kill Sean. Kens eyesight finally fades out. Body swinging back and fourth. Mark laying on the ground, blood falling from his face. He had to look like he was just attacked.

Sean runs towards the center, screaming as loud as possible as he looked up at the sight. He immediately runs over to ken trying to break the rope and its ties. Breaking them almost being impossible when he was crying, not being able to see what he was doing. Mark sits up slowly, holding his head. "he actually did it?! KEN!" Mark stands up, helping Sean break the ropes, kens limp body falling into the ground. Mark and Sean crawling over quickly. "I'll go get help!" Mark said. As he runs out, Sean sitting on the wet ground, holding kens cold, blue body, tracing his finger tips across the bruising from the rope. When mark comes back with teachers and police Sean looked like a wreck. "Sean? Are you OK?" Mark asked and Sean shakes his head, falling against marks chest. "Everyone's dead. What did ken say before he did it..." Mark kissed the top of Sean's head. "I tried to talk him out of it. But he hit me with the shovel. Said I didn't understand why he had to." Sean nods, falling apart in marks arms.

Mark walked home with Sean, heart racing the whole time. He finally had Sean to himself. It was finally coming true. He was extremely happy that he got to walk with his crush! He even had an arm wrapped around him. This was great! "Mark, could I possibly spend the night?" Mark smiled got even wider, screaming internally mark nods. "Yes of course! Come spend the night. My family is gone for the weekend so it'll just be me and you."

Mark and Sean sit upstairs in marks room watching stupid videos online. "I'm so glad you're here to help me through this. I'm sorry ken hit you with a shovel." Sean said and brushed his fingers gently over marks bruising. Mark flinched away. "Its OK don't worry about it." Sean yawned, getting up off of marks bed. "Where's the bathroom?" Mark glanced up at Sean. "Its downstairs on the right." Sean nods and leaves mark with his video, heading down the stairs. As he opened the bathroom door he heard a thump from the basement. He let's go of the bathroom handle starring at the basement stairs before he hears another loud thump. "I swear if its a goblin I'm going to be pissed." Sean heads down the stairs slowly and looked over at the man sitting in the chair. "Felix?" He asked and Felix jumped up and down, tears streaming down his face. Sean's eyes widen. Oh god. He was in a house with a psycho. "Sean~" mark called from upstairs. Sean trying not to lose his shit. He grabbed a baseball bat and hides under the stairs as he waits for mark. When mark comes down the stairs he takes one swing knocking him down the stairs. "Boom bitch that's for Felix." Sean runs up the stairs quickly and heads for the front door as fast as possible.

Mark recovered and runs after Sean, jumping on him as he tried to make a break for the front door. "Get off of me mark!" Sean yelled and rolled over. Kneeing mark in the ribs. "I love. When they're fiesty." Sean shoved at mark, mark pulling out a pocket knife. "Listen I'm trying to be polite but if that knife moves anywhere near me I won't hesitate to kill you." Sean said with a snarl mark slashing Sean across the chest. Sean gasped and groaned in pain mark biting his lower lip. "These noises are so sweet. Like music to my ears." Sean gets up, blood falling onto the floor. "Don't bleed on my carpet!" Mark yelled, slashing Sean in the back of the knee. Sean falling onto the hardwood floor. "You bastard." Sean holds onto his chest, rolling over. Mark pressing a gentle kiss to his lovers lips. "You're so sweet Sean baby." Sean spits on marks face and shoved at him. "And you're like above a clown on my creepy scale!" Sean gets up, running up stairs to marks mothers room. Blood falling everywhere. He shoved the dresser against the door and searched every drawer and spot he could possibly think of to find a gun. He finally found one. Now all he had to do was wait.

He was leaning against the far wall, mark smashing against the door, dresser leaning back and fourth before falling completely. "Seeeeeean~" he speaks in a low growl, making Sean's heart sink. Once mark was inside Sean didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. Shooting him three times in the chest. Mark dropped his knife. Falling to the floor, against his moms white carpet. Blood draining out. He opened his mouth. Speaking in a low voice. "I knew I'd always take a bullet for you...but I knew you'd never take one for me." Mark laid there, staring up at the ceiling as it slowly fades to black.

Sean starts laughing, mark looking up at his webcam. "That was fucking dark." Ken yawned out and cry speaks up. "Yeah. Why did I have to die first you bastards." Mark looked over that his video "because I captured Felix and I can't keep everyone in my basement this inst a porno." Sean chuckled and looked up at his own webcam. "I actually enjoyed that. Even though marks a sadistic bastard. You killed all my friends!" Mark yells into his microphone. "I did it for you senpai! I love you!" Sean smirked and Felix whispers into his microphone. "Septiplier away." Mark rolled his eyes. "Thank you for joining me jacksepticeye, pewdiepie, cinnamontoastken, and cryatioc for this yandere simulator with friends. Next time maybe Sean could be the sadistic one." Sean laughed. "Yeah I'll stalk mark and kill Bob and wade." He joked and looked up at marks camera with a soft smile. "Anyways. Thank you all for watching and as always I will see you. In the next video. Bye bye!" Mark then logged off of yandere simulator and looked at jacks webcam with a soft, sweet smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Seven hours after:

A faint beeping is heard from a call being ended. The broken phone laid on the floor in front of ken and Felix who both had made the mistake of bringing the law into this.

Sean was tied up to a chair, blood dripping from the back of his head and down his neck. Mark tying the knots a not harder to make sure he can't escape. The love of his life so vulnerable right now.

Mark smiled and grabbed his knife, kneeling down to look at the police officer. The cop had bruises on his face, was tied up and had a gag in his mouth to keep him from waking Sean. Mark smiled and stabbed into the cops neck, skidding the blade down to rip open the flesh and bones, tongue falling out of the new hole. The officer made a gag like noise but was soon accompanied by the sweet release of death. The torture was finally over.

Ken watched in horror fearing for his own life as mark stands in front of him, covered in blood and willing to do anything for his lover.

Seven hours before:

It was another YouTube's convention and mark was excited as usual. But this time for a different reason. He gets to see Sean, which is amazing considering that all he's done is text him for days and plat games with him a lot more than usual. Mark gets off of his flight and heads towards the exit. He was going to stay at the hotel until Sean got there and then he was going to meet up with him.

Sean about three hours later gets off of the plane looking completely exhausted. Between the jet lag, time change and the flight Hassel he just wanted a nap. He looked down at his phone to see 23 messages from mark. "What the hell?" He called mark while standing at baggage claim, grabbing his suitcase. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked a bit groggy.

"Hey, I have a surprise for you, meet me at my hotel room and then we will head out OK?!" Mark said a bit excited waiting for Sean to respond. Sean groaned and adjusted his glasses. "Mark, i'm really tired. Is there anyway it can wait til tomorrow?" Mark taps his fingers again the desk. "No way man! Me, pewds, ken and you are going to all meet up and head to this thing. Come on man! Trust me!" Sean rolled his eyes. "Buy me coffee and have it there when I get there or you'll be carrying my limp body everywhere." Mark nods. "Yeah! I'll see you soon! Bye!" Mark hangs up and Sean stumbled towards the exit, heading for his own taxi.

After about two hours Sean knocked on marks door, rocking back and fourth on his black high tops. Mark grabbed the door, swinging it open. "OK, I hope you're ready for this! Everyone's already here. I've gotten everyone face cams and this is going to be the best video ever recorded." Mark said with a wicked smile. He pulled Sean and n by his shirt, not giving him a chance to even say hello.

Sean stumbled and sits on the bed, mark handing him a large coffee from Starbucks. "Alright. I've gotten everyone but jack hooked up, go test your speakers outside and we will be right there." Felix and ken head out, mark grabbing a chest camera and face camera for jack. "Can I ask, what the hell we are doing?" Mark smiled. "Its a surprise." He begins strapping sean in and "accidently" brushed his hand against Sean's crotch. "Hey, careful man. Don't want to send those fangirls mixed messages." Sean joked and mark nods. "Yeah, course not!"

They all arrive at this abandoned hospital, looking it over. "What the hell is this?" Felix asked and Sean chimed in with a joke. "Well clearly its hell." Felix and Sean head up to the stairs first. Mark getting slightly jealous. "Dibs on Sean." Sean turned around and chuckled. "Alright, want to tell us what we are all doing here." Mark nods. "I scheduled us to actually go through this haunted hospital for the entire night so that we could have a video to play at pax. I thought it was an awesome idea, bought everything for this." Sean nods in agreement. "Hell yeah. Let's do this." Little did they know about the actual hell that waited behind those doors.


	5. Chapter 5

As sean stands in front of the hospital he can't help but feel uneasy about the whole thing. Ken and Felix looked excited about it. Mark smiling like a giant idiot. Sean didn't want to look like a whimp compared to them. Mark walked up, patting Sean on the back a bit hard. "Ready to do this thing?" Sean jumped at the touch and chucked. "Yeah I'm as ready as i am going to be." Sean and mark walk up to the large doors, mark unlocking them. The moment he opened the doors, the smell of decay and dust hits them like a truck. "Oh go-" Sean gagged and placed his shirt over his nose.

Mark and Sean enter the old building with ken and felix. "Me and Sean will take the upstairs you two take the main levels and all of us will go through the basement." They nod in agreement Sean and mark heading upstairs. Sean was the first one upstairs and looking around, mark not to far behind. Mark looks down at his phone watching the two dots go further and further away until they were on the other side of the building. Perfect. He takes Sean up higher and higher until they are on the top floor. Cameras glitching from the bad reception. "So, Sean?" Mark spoke softly Sean turning his head slightly. "Yes mark?"

Mark looked a bit too relaxed, not on edge at all. God Sean was such a whimp. He was scared of everything right now. A mouse could fart and he'd shit his own pants. Mark steps closer to him, a bit threatening. "Mark?..." He asked a bit unsure, stumbling back against the wall. He looked up at the other a hand striking him across the face. Sean's head snapped to the side, pain increasing as he holds onto his face. "Mark! What the hell do y-" mark grabbed Sean by his jacket, throwing him onto the dust covered floor. His black jeans ripping on the knees as he slides across the floor, knees getting scrapped up by the dirt and rubble. He stands up immediately and turned around to face mark. "Look, I don't want to hurt you but i-" mark swings again and Sean ducks, punching him as hard as possible in the cheek. "Ow! Fuck!" Sean holds his hand and makes a break down the hall towards the staircase. What the hell was wrong with mark?!

Sean runs as fast as he can but to no avail mark grabbed him, throwing him back down to the floor "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Sean screamed as loud as possible hoping the other two had heard him. "Plan b." Mark said a bit frustrated, he leaned down, Sean slapping and hitting him to get away. "FUCK OFF DUDE!" Mark carried Sean over to the open balcony and bends him over the railing. Sean's eyes widen and he begins to shake with fear. They were really high up. Oh lord. Sean holds onto the railing, mark lifting up his legs. "MARK THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Sean had tears streaming down his face, knuckles white as snow with the tight grip he had on the railing.

Ken comes running around the corner, ripping mark away from Sean. Sean falls against the floor hyperventilating, Felix running over to comfort him. "The hell is wrong with you?!" Ken yelled at mark, mark rolling his eyes. "I don't have time for this." He holds up a gun. "You wanna die? Because that's what it seems like." He holds up another one, pointing it at Felix. "Step away from Sean." Felix holds his hands up, stepping away from the panicked male. "Good. Turn around." Both ken and Felix turn around, mark wandering over to them. He slammed his guns against the back of their heads, knocking them both out. "So sorry it had to end this way." He turned to face Sean who was just a mess. He was still on the balcony shaking, crying and clinging to a pole. "Let's go." Sean shakes his head mark walking over to him. "no I don't want to..please no...no!" Sean holds onto the pole as tight as possible, screaming and crying while mark tries to pry him away from it. "GET OFF OF ME!" Sean said through cries and hiccups, kicking at mark. Mark gets Sean off of the pole, Sean flailing and hitting marks hands. "Let go of me! Let go!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sean couldn't help but hit and squirm. He wanted to break free of his deranged friend. What the hell had happened to mark, the man who was his best friend, someone he could run to when he needed help had hurt him, was possibly planning to kill him too. Sean's heart broke, he would drop everything he was doing to help mark and now, his entire world was crashing down around him. Mark was getting tired of Sean's squirming, he dropped Sean on the floor, shoving his foot against Sean's back to keep him still. Mark grabbed a bottle and a rag, dumping the chloroform all over the fabric. Bending down mark noticed Sean trembling, his stomach dropped and he felt bad but it had to be done. He placed the wet fabric over Sean's nose and mouth, hearing a few chokes for air.

The chloroform burned Sean's nose and throat, once the fabric was removed he blinked a few times feeling mark drag him down the hall. Soon His eyes close and his out like a light. Mark throws Sean into a bedroom, tying his wrists to the metal bar in the middle of the headboard of the bed. He then brushed his thumb across the small trickle of blood on Sean's bottom lip. "I'll be right back sweet heart."

Leaving Sean in his own room, mark traced his steps back to the other room, grabbing ken. He dragged kens body through the halls locking him in a surgery room to the bed, cuffing him down and everything. He then does the same with Felix locking them both in the Same room to keep them from growing bored. It wasn't nice to leave them for hours in a place like this.

Sean slowly wakes up, pain on the side of his head and wrists beginning to sting. He couldn't help but whine slightly. He tugged at the rope but stopped immediately when he felt the rope cut into his wrists and burn. He lifted his he'd a little to see if he could spot anything to use to cut the ropes. He growled and decided that the pain would be worth it if he could break himself free. Tugging and pulling at the rough rope with everything he's got, blood dripping onto the pillow behind him. He hears the door slowly open and turned his head which felt like it weighed over a thousand pounds to face it. Mark doesn't say anything and takes slow strides over to the bed. He sits down in a metal chair and takes a pocket knife out of his jacket. "You look adorable while you're asleep." Mark said with a bit of a smirk. Sean had dried tear streaks on his face, and was still trembling. "Don't." Sean said a bit stern as his eyes narrowed on the pocket knife then focus on mark. "Don't what? I haven't done anything yet." Mark said with a devilish smile. Sean wasn't as confident as he was a minute ago. In fact he was in a bad spot. He had no use of his hands, just woke up and is still a bit hazy, he also can't fight mark! Mark was bigger than him!

Mark crossed his legs and leaned back "it seems like we have a bit of an issues. Felix and ken aren't awake yet. Then again they did just have a straight shot of drugs as well." He holds up a needle placing it on the surgical table next to him. "So how do you feel?" Mark asked, uncrossing his legs to lean forward. "I feel like throwing up, I'm scared and I want to go home." Mark nods. "Well, throw up all you want, but ya ain't going home anytime soon. Especially because I'm not done with you." Sean looked up a bit scared. "Wh-what are you going to do to me?" Sean asked, mark standing up to remove his jacket, then gripping the corner of his shirt, lifting it slightly. "We're going to have a little bit of fun Sean." Sean pulled at the ropes again, pressing his knees together. "No! No we are not!" Mark walked over and climbing onto the bed. He placed himself between Sean's legs, bending down to be an inch from his face. "Yes. We are." Sean closed his mouth and tilted his head to the side. "Don't be like that baby." Mark tapped his fingers against Sean's chest, Sean not turning to face him.

Felix wakes up first and turned his head to look over at ken. "Ken?! Ken man you alright?!" Ken turned to face him with a groan. "Felix?! Is that you man. Holy shit." Ken was relieved to see Felix. "Do you by chance see Sean anywhere?" Felix asked a bit frantic. "No, no I don't. Maybe he's knocked out like we were..." Ken said and tries to get a good look around. It didn't help that he had straps holing down his arms, chest, legs and hips. "What the hells gotten into mark! I can't believe he would do this...maybe its a joke or something..right? Heh! Real funny mark!" Felix said a bit panicked.

Mark grows impatient, striking Sean across the face. "Look at me!" Sean slowly turned his head to face mark, eyes partially closed. Mark smiled. "Open your mouth." Sean shakes his head, mark grabbing Sean's face. He strikes him across the face before squeezing Sean's cheeks hard. "I said open your mouth." Sean flinched at the yelling and slowly opened his mouth. "Good boy." Mark forced a kiss on Sean which only cause muffled arguing and Sean trying to squirm free. Mark holds Sean's body down and pulled his mouth away from Sean's, a string of spit breaking when he does so. Sean hiccups slightly and sniffles, shaking under mark. "That was nice." Mark said pleased with himself as he wiped the spit from his lips. He looked down at Sean who was not on board with this at all. "Just let it happen." Mark said, kissing and biting Sean's neck, marks hands slowly trace down Sean's sides and towards his pants. "Mark! No! Stop!" Sean squirmed and growled, bucking his hips to try and get mark off. "Relax baby, it won't hurt to bad." Mark kissed Sean who bites marks bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Mark pulled his lips away immediately. "You little fuck!" He hits Sean across the face and opened the pocket knife, pointing it at Sean's neck. Sean breathes heavily, chest rising and falling at a fast rate. "I don't want to hurt you sweetie, let's make up." He gripped the knife and slammed it down into the pillow under Sean's head. Sean screamed, flinching out of the way of the knife. Mark kissed Sean forcefully again, blood dripping down Sean's chin from marks bottom lip. Sean turned his head away and mark pulled a face. "Sean, baby we're making up now. And that just wasn't a sincere enough kiss."

Felix tugged at the restraint and huffed a bit frustrated. "So what we just have to lay here and hope Sean comes back for us? We don't even know if he's alive." A bit frustrated Felix layer his head back against the table. Ken opened his eyes, starring at the ceiling. Do you by chance have your phone?" Ken asked, Felix squirming around. "No! I don't. Want to know why? Mark took it away while I was knocked out." Ken nods. "Same. OK, let me think for a moment. I need to come up with a plan." He looked up at the ceiling again whispering and talking to himself. Felix rolled his eyes. "Dude. Theres a scalpel. If I can get over there I can cut myself free.

Sean had tears in His eyes, he had to come up with a way to get out of here. Mark kissed Sean's neck and shoulder, slowly undoing Sean's pants. He slides them down slightly, placing his hand against the waistband of Sean's boxers and Sean tried to break free again. " mark, don't..." Mark looked up from Sean's neck. "Please...stop..." Sean whispers softly, His eyes had tears filling them and falling onto the pillow. "Don't worry baby, you're in good hands." Sean shakes his head, taking in a small hitched breath. "Ma-" mark shoots a glare at Sean immediately shutting Sean the hell up. Mark then continued what he was doing, grabbing Sean's half bulge to massage and make it harder. He smiled softly into the neck as he let's out a low chuckle. Sean turned his head to face mark. There was only one way to get out of here and it was with that knife. He tugged at the ropes and let's out a small whine. "M...mark ya know, I'd be a lot better on my stomach.." As much As he hated this he had to make this situation work for him. Mark stopped for a moment and looked at Sean. "Really?.." Sean nods with a sniffle. "I-if this is going to happen I'd rather be on my knees and chest...I want to be able to hold and bite the pillow..." Mark smiled softly, list feeling his eyes. "I'm glad you're finally agreeing with me.." He cuts Sean's wrists free, rolling him over onto his chest. Sean tried to grip anything he could find, knees weak as all hell, he looked down at his wrists, deep cuts from the rope left on his skin. He watched mark fold the knife, placing it on the chair next to them. Sean feels mark place his hand on the back of his head, pushing it into the bed. He could feel something pressed up against his ass, it was soft but hard? Oh no.. Sean squirmed a lot, trying to break free again. His heart racing then in one move the dry entrance of marks dick makes sean practically collapse against the bed in immense pain. A loud scream escaping his lips that echoed through the halls.

Kens eyes shoot open at the sound of the scream. "Sean?! He's alive?!" Ken forgets about the restraints for a moment and tried to shoot up out of the bed. "We have to go get him! Who knows what sick twisted things mark is doing to him?!" Felix rocks the surgical bed back and fourth really hard, trying to knock over both the surgical bed and the table. "Don't worry buddy imma coming!" Felix yelled and ken rolled his eyes.

After about an hour mark is stands by the bed, zipping up his pants and pulling on his shirt. "It wasn't that bad babe." Sean's shakes and glanced over at the knife. He doesn't care that he's in his boxers and that his shirt is fucked up. Now was the time for action. He grabbed the knife and worked up every amount of energy he had left, holding the knife against mark throat. "Where are the other two?" Mark holds up both his hands. "Sean, you wouldn't dare." Sean growled. "I would." He tightened his grip on the knife and pressed it against marks skin. "Where are they?" Mark laughed and breaks away, grabbing Sean's hand that's holding the knife. "Do it!" He placed it right where his heart is, pressing the tip softly against the skin. "I dare you." Seans eyes widen and he looked down at the blade and back at mark a small red tint to his iris's. Sean pulled the knife away and dropped it on the floor. "That's what I thought you week pathetic bastard." He throws Sean to the floor, grabbing him by his hair to hold his head still as he punched him. Sean spits blood onto the grey floor, laying against it, trying to grab something anything for comfort. Mark leaned down, eyes Fashing black. "Did you miss me?" he holds up the knife "it felt so right to hear you beg and plead for mark to let you go, every moan and pained noise. Sweet music to my ears." Mark leaned down and rubbed the inside of Sean thigh to smear the white sticky residue across the inner thigh. "Seems like you enjoyed it just as much. Just remember while I'm here I make the rules." Sean looked up at mark with a glare, swallowing blood as his nose drips blood onto the grey floor.


End file.
